


Kul Tiran Tripel - Stronger Than It Looks

by Garnet_EveSky



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Play, Drunk Sex, Drunk Shaw, Kinkbingo2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_EveSky/pseuds/Garnet_EveSky
Summary: Shaw's drunk - Flynn takes advantage. (Slight dub-con - see notes)For my Kink-Bingo square - Anal play
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Kul Tiran Tripel - Stronger Than It Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Slight dubcon - off camera consent - Shaw's drunk but has given consent to Flynn to do this.

Shaw was spread out face down on the rough patchwork quilt, eyes following Flynn around the room from where he was laying, naked as the day he was born, freckled pale ass on display for anyone to see if they walked in. He hoped Fairwind had the door locked.

Flynn ran a hand over his behind, a barely there touch that had Shaw trying to flex up to deepen the touch, “You want it?”

“Yeah, Flynn,” Shaw slurred, and when did his voice sound so drunk - he’d only had a few Kul Tiran Tripel, at Flynn’s insistence of course - but this was his idea. He’d not be able to relax otherwise.

“Wow you’re really gone aren’t you?” Flynn moved a finger between the spy’s cheeks, rubbing against the slick entrance, dipping his finger into the first knuckle and he grinned when Shaw’s entire body shook.

“Yeah I guess,” Shaw sighed.

Shaw relaxed and drunk, spread naked on a bed and at Flynn's’ mercy, this is something the ex-pirate could get used to, “You’re real hot like this, Mattie,”.

Shaw raised his head, turning to look at Flynn behind him, “Will you just get on with it?”.

“Impatient are we?” Flynn asked, using his other hand to spread Mathias’ cheeks open a little wider so he could move his finger in and out, and was rewarded with an almost silent groan.

“I just wanna get to the good stuff” Shaw complained, moving his hips trying to deepen the contact.

“This isn’t good?” Flynn stopped moving, and Shaw whined, Light-damned out whined, and Flynn twitched hard in his shorts.

“This isn’t enough!” Shaw growled in complaint.

“Impatient and greedy, I like,” Flynn purred, resuming movement in and out, in and out with just the tip of one finger in Shaw’s slick hole.

“I’ll be impatient and gone if you don’t do something soon,”

“But then I won't be able to do this…” Flynn pressed another finger into Shaw, deepening his thrusts, and Shaw let out a Whine again, trying to lift himself to his hands to push back, head hanging between his shoulders.

“Look at you,” Flynn purred in Shaw’s ear, “So ready for more, almost begging for it, aren’t you?”

“I don’t beg,” Shaw ground out between clenched teeth, trying to still his hips, but failing as Flynn pressed his two fingers deep, giving a deep laugh in Shaw’s ear, biting the lobe.

“You will by the time I’m done with you,” Flynn promised, removing his fingers from Shaw’s loose entrance before pressing in another finger. 

“That’s three,” Flynn whispered in the spymaster’s ear, and even now, Shaw was still fairly loose and very slick, Flynn felt around for the small bump, and when he pressed down, Shaw almost howled, voice breaking before he got too loud.

“That’s it,” Flynn mouthed down the man’s neck, “Let me hear you.”

Shaw gave up all pretences at Flynn’s whispered words, pressing back into the fingers in his ass, groaning with each breath, cock hard and dripping, untouched between his legs.

“You want more?” Fairwind asked, pressing his fingers deep, “How many more will you take, Spy Master? Four? Five? My whole tide-damned fist?”

Shaw’s body almost shook apart with a strangled moan, and it seemed like Flynn covering him was the only thing holding him together as the spymaster came untouched onto the quilt below him, his channel tightening down on Flynn’s fingers as the ex-pirate continued to stimulate him.


End file.
